


Y el otoño cayó

by nitze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitze/pseuds/nitze
Summary: Samandriel salva a Adam pero no puede salvarse a sí mismo. Oneshot. Adamandriel. Título por la canción de JayMay.





	Y el otoño cayó

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumn Fallin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748170) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 



> ATENCIÓN, ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN CON PERMISO DE LA AUTORA.  
> Por: Duck_Life aquí en AO3; Duck Life, en Fanfiction.net y en Wattpad como @BionicJ.   
> Y pues, la traducción por su servilleta.
> 
> POR FAVOR, APOYEN A LA AUTORA ORIGINAL, MIS AMORES.

Es otoño, y un ángel en uniforme de _Weiner Hut_  arrastra a Adam Milligan fuera del infierno y lo hace descender cuidadosamente sobre la tierra, trás el gran letrero de _Stull Cemetery_. Adam luce aturdido, desinflado como un muñeco de trapo, pero su alma y su cuerpo están intactos. Está vivo. 

Llueve. El agua empapa su cabello, baja lento por su rostro y le hace pensar que seguramente es sangre, porque siempre ha sido sangre, por cuatro mil años sólo ha sido sangre.

Adam está temblando, confundido y asustado en partes iguales. No dice ni una palabra al momento que Samandriel le sacude del hombro y analiza su rostro, luego él, algo tosco lo lleva cargando en brazos, abandonando el campo santo.  
Hasta incluso parece que no se percata realmente de la presencia del ángel hasta que juntos atraviesan las puertas de cristal de de algún restaurante de Carolina del Norte. Medio cargándolo al cajón más cercano. Hoy está concurrido, afortunadamente, y nadie parece importarle el estado de Adam, quizá porque luce borracho.  
De igual forma Samandriel no le presta atención a ellos, únicamente al chico de ojos vacíos que está frente a él y que se sostiene de la punta de la mesa, como si se fuera a caer de espaldas de vuelta al abismo.

Entonces habla, "Adam" dice, con cuidado.  
Una sacudida lo golpea cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe qué hacer. Por fin Adam lo mira, como un animal asustado. El vinilo del asiento rechina y abre y cierra la boca simultáneamente como un pez fuera del agua para al final terminar diciendo nada.

Cuando la mesera aparece jugueteando con un bolígrafo en su mano derecha, Samandriel ordena una hamburguesa y una CocaCola para Adam, trpoezando con los habituales coloquialismos humanos. Sin embargo a ella no le molesta, en cambio le regala una sonrisa bonita y desaparece detrás de la barra. Todo ocurriendo sin que Adam parezca darse cuanta de que ella estuviese ahí en algún momento.

"¿Quién...?" dice, como aprendiendo a hablar de nuevo, sin gritar. "¿Quién eres?"

Y parece que vendrán más preguntas, como en dónde están, qué le pasó y por qué. Pero al se ha acomodado lo suficiente para preguntarse quién es la persona que lo ha rescatado y ordenado una hamburguesa por él.

"Me llamo Samandriel"  Luego agrega con pesar "soy un ángel".

Inmediatamente después, Adam se apega mas al respaldo del asiento y Samandriel mira al piso, debió suponerlo. Cuando alguien pasa la mitad del milenio atrapado en medio de un arcángel y Lucifer, no saldría con ganas de cooperar con los guerreros alados.  
Absurdamente Samandriel quería retirarse, pero es cierto. Él no puede subir y decidir que ya no es más un ángel.

"Yo no soy como... ellos " dice, con los labios fruncidos "Nunca deseé el apocalipsis, y yo no- no desprecio a los humanos".

Escupe otra confesión, otra prueba de que él no quería nada más que paz entre los hombres, aquellos quienes le rodeaban y la del mismo Adam.

"¿Tú me sacaste?" Pregunta precipitadamente.  
Por suerte la mesera aparece de nuevo y deja su bebida fría frente a él. Adam toma su primer sorbo de cualquier cosa desde que fue poseido por Miguel y todo literalmente se fuese al infierno.

Samandriel asiente.

"¿Por qué?". Mientras evita el contacto visual, demasiado concentrado en terminarse la soda como si fuese la última sobre la Tierra  
"No pertenecías ahí", habla despacio, "y era mi deber salvar a alguien".

Y de nuevo– "¿Por qué?"

La boca de Samandriel se curva ligeramente y mira hacia abajo, viendo más interesantes los patrones de la mesa de madera, que le hacen recordar un poco a las estrellas en el Cielo. "Tengo este hermano mayor", y puede ver a Adam recordando a su propio hermano mayor y todas las veces que pudo ser desgarrado, torturado pero con Sam interviniendo entre Lucifer y Miguel hasta que terminaran ignorando a Adam. "¿Te acuerdas de Castiel?".

"¿El tipo de la gabardina?" Sus ojos lucen más claros mientras recuerda la época antes del infierno.

"Sí," dice Samandriel "mi hermano mayor es Castiel. Creo que, creo que sólo quería ser como él".

...

Más tarde en el motel que Samandriel encuentra para Adam, el mitad Winchester se derrumba en la esquina del colchón y una aglomeración de recuerdos del infierno que había estado reprimiendo se desbordan de la superficie con frenesí.  
Con sus brazos cubriendo su cabeza como un casco, susurrando en una mezcla de latín, enoquiano e inglés, repitiendo nombres y suplicas una y otra vez. Samandriel difícilmente puede escucharle y difícilmente se puede irse así.

Se sienta en la cama, quitándose la espantosa gorra roja y blanca por primera vez y conservándola en sus manos, él desea que Castiel estuviera allí y que le aconsejase en lugar de encerrarse en el purgatorio y desaparecer para siempre.

Sin embargo, él se siente capaz de ayudar a Adam. Con cuidado, siempre con cuidado, Samandriel retira las manos de Adam de su cabeza y frota una entre las suyas. Con sus manos asperas por la tierra y los dedos temblorosos. Para él, ese hombre se ve más frágil ahora, con su mano entre las de Samandriel, que cuando era sólo un alma deslizándose entre los barrotes de la Jaula.

Por la mañana la luz matutina parece ayudar, porque Adam vuelve a ser él mismo, con la piel color morada y roja al borde de sus ojos.   
Después de batallar con la cafetera, Samandriel prepara una taza y se dirige a él, que está sentado al borde de la cama.

"Toma," un poco incómodo, sosteniendo la taza del mango para que adam la rodee con sus manos. El no se estremece por el calor, y una parte de Samandriel se pregunta si es debido a la resistencia acumulada despues de tanto tiempo en el fuego del infierno. Le entran ganas de pasar un brazo sobre Adam, sostenerlo, abrazarlo, arreglarlo, pero al final se abstiene.

"Gracias," dice con la voz cansada. "Por todo" añade mirando a Samandriel desde abajo. "No tenías que quedarte conmigo anoche, pero... lo hiciste. Así que gracias".

"No iba a dejarte así". Como si no fuese nada, porque él es joven y no ha errado lo suficiente como para que el resto de ángeles descubriesen sus ideales y prejuicios. Como lo hicieron con Castiel y el resto, su ideal de fe y libre albedrío.

Adam lo mira de reojo, el cansancio se le nota en la mirada. "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?"

La pregunta toma desapercibido a Samandriel, quien realmente no había pensado lo suficiente para dar una respuesta a ello. "Te lo he dicho. Castiel. Es mi hermano mayor"

Adam está demasiado roto o demasiado traumatizado o demasiado asustado (elige tú uno), como para salir, así que él y Samandriel pasan el resto del día en el sofá viendo El Regreso de Seinfeld, el ángel sobre su regazo ocasionalmente. Adam piensa que tal vez debería conversar con él, pero cuando hay una pausa comercial y Samandriel se acurruca aún más contra él, se encoge de hombros, porque el infierno era frío y caliente simultáneamente, y Samandriel, que era tan cálido le enseñó que aparentemente el consuelo podría venir de cualquiera: incluso de un ángel escuálido en uniforme de Weiner Hut.

Las semanas siguientes son cálidas, noches frente al televisor y conversaciones en susurros y de él despertando de pesadillas demasiado terribles para caber en palabras, echados en la oscuridad, jadeando ahogandose en sollozos mientras Samandriel lo estrecha junto a sí, contándole historias, plegarias y a veces también bromas malísimas que le hacen reír al menos por un momento.

 

Adam no tiene que dejar esa habitación si no quiere, porque Samandriel le provee de comida, ropa y medicina. Aunque eventualmente vuelve a adentrarse aquel restaurante, con Samandriel a su lado todo el tiempo. Piensa que ha sido una batalla pequeña, sin embargo una batalla ganada.

 

...

 

Es primavera. Después de demasiadas plegarias sin respuesta y oraciones vacías, Adam finalmente es informado de parte de un ángel con pinta de hombre de negocios que prácticamente aparece en una nube de polvo. "¿Adam Milligan" tose, y luce hasta cómico con la corbata volteada por sobre su hombro. "¿Tú eres quién ha estado orando a, eh, Samandriel?"

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunta Adam, extrañado del temblor en su voz, porque tal vez pensó que podía arreglárselas solo en el tiempo que Samandriel le había dicho, que tenía algunos asuntos por resolver, pero cuando las semanas se transformaron en meses y no hubo más noticias de él, no pudo más, simplemente ya no pudo con más.

"Él se fue, chico," dice el ángel "Muerto, em, a mediados de enero. Me parece que en un enfrentamiento en Nebraska. Lo siento, pero, ah, tus plegarias están interfiriendo con los servidores del Cielo, vas a tener que detenerte".

Y así, como una compañía de teléfono silenciandolo después de dejar demasiados correos de voz. Sólo así, no volvería a ver a Samandriel otra vez, y una parte de él quiere lanzarse contra el sujeto que tiene enfrente y gritarle en la cara "¿Es que no sabes quién soy?".

Sin embargo no lo hace, sólo asiente y así, con la cabeza inclinada repite las plabras una y otra vez en su cabeza intentando que desparezcan, pero no, siguen clavándose más profundo que las garras de Lucifer en algún momento lo hicieron. Cuando levanta la vista, el ángel ya no está y ahora él se queda oficialmente solo.

El verano se consume despacio como cera de vela. Con Adam viviendo de tarjetas de crédito fraudulentas para pagar sus gastos regulares en habitaciones de motel y botellas de licor, que le llega a parecer demasiado, es demasiado y con nadie con quien tener contacto siente a veces como su cabeza tienta a romperse. Cuando él enciende la televisión, sólo la escucha gritar.

El otoño cae otra vez, y Adam está acurrucado en su habitación de motel, hay botellas sobre la alfombra. Tensando y destensando los nudillos sólo para asegurarse de que sigue siendo él mismo y no más el arma de Miguel. Los golpes en la puerta suenan tres veces antes de que se de cuenta de que no están sólo en su cabeza.

Sintiéndose como nada más que un saco de huesos, Adam abre la puerta, convencido de que está alucinando cuando ha visto quién está del otro lado del umbral. 

Porque ahí está Samandriel vivo y coleando, finalmente usando algo más que no sea su espantoso uniforme.  
Adam retrocede por la sorpresa cuando las lágrimas comienzan a aglomerarse "No puede ser", musita, "estás muerto"

"Creo que lo estuve, un poco" Samandriel se recarga en el marco de la puerta "La muerte fue temporal"

"¿Cómo...?" Adam desconcertado, ojos paseando de arriba a abajo sobre el delgaducho, pecoso y al-parecer-muy-vivo-ángel, se siente un poco mareado y empapado por olas de confusión.

Samandriel sonríe chiquito, y a pesar de que ese gesto se ve inusual en su rostro, definitivamente es bienvenido. "Traje a este otro hermano. Su nombre es Gabriel".


End file.
